Remember me, remember us
by Beutiful nightmare 7780
Summary: A long time ago William loved a woman, but she died before she told him that they will meet again she was right only she doesn't remember a thing! now William has to get Rukia's memories back before she loses everything about him, but will Rukia try to remember or will she just reject all of the memories of her past life. Sorry if summary is crappy


A long time ago before Queen Elizabeth the 1st was born, there was a fair lady who lived London in a old house. She was called beautiful by everyone who could see her, she use to read to the birds and little kids, she looked like an angel from the sky.

She had raven hair, beautiful blue eyes, pale skin, she didn't have large breasts or most curves but her face made up for it, she was, of course, small yet no one cared.

She was asked out by many men, but she just rejected them nicely saying "My man is out there, when I meet him I will know he is the one".

She was capable of seeing ghosts and other thing people didn't see.

One day she was invited to the king and queen's masquerade ball, there she met him, a gentleman with a mask covering his eyes not his mouth and brown hair.

She walked in with a beautiful blue dress and mask making everyone face her even the king. She rejected not one but three men when all of the sudden he appeared he asked her if they could dance.

Her reply was yes he smiled at her grabbing her hand. It seemed they danced for hours "May I ask, what is your name" He asked she smiled at him "Catalina" Was her reply

"You?" She asked he leaned in her ear "William T. Spears" She chuckled at him.

After that William began to protect Catalina from everything "Promise you will never lie to me?" She asked William one day the man nodded at her. Later that day she thought she saw him at night taking a woman's record she was shocked "William?" She asked he turned to her "I thought you were sleeping" She went to him then a loud slap was heard "YOU LIED TO ME" She screamed at his face. William felt horrible it was true he didn't say anything "Its not what you think" She looked very pissed off at him it was a side he never saw of her "ARE YOU SAYING I AM AN IDIOT THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, WILLIAM, WHILE I WAS HOME YOU HAD A DOUBLE LIFE" She was about to slap when he got her hand in mid-way "Lets talk" She tried to calm herself down "What is this" She asked.

He told her everything about the Shinigami Dispatch and his position.

Catalina understood she knew to not butt in.

Then one day William got a mission he looked at the clip board his eyes widen at the name "Catalina" He mumbled running to the house, but it was late Catalina had been stabbed on the chest, her clothes were ripped exposing her body also marks on her neck. He ran to her holding her hand "Who did this to you?" He asked she coughed blood "A hollow"She coughed again he felt a tear on his eyes seeing the woman who brought him happiness die in front of him in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her for one last time.

"We will meet again, but I might be someone else"She told him "Look in the box there is a necklace" He walked to the box and got the necklace out "promise me you are going to keep it when we meet again that necklace you are going to give back as a gift" William stared at the blue gem then he looked at his love who was coughing real hard "I love you" He hold her body once more "Don't say that" She coughed one last time before her eyes closed. "No!" He yelled hugging her with tears streaming down his face "Damn those hollows" He cursed putting his face on her neck crying for hours.

After that William searched everywhere he could find Catalina, every girl he met was diffrent than her in every way.

Years passed by marking to the 21st century.

Karakura town

William was on a mission he looked rather bored with Ronald Knoxx and Grell Sutcliff next to him "This is boring" Complained Grell William was about to say something when an orange haired followed by a raven haired ran to a hollow "Ichigo" The orange haired sliced the hollow "How many more do we need, Rukia" He asked.

Said girl looked at her phone "That was it" She answered she turned to William, Ronald and Grell "Let me guess Shinigami Dispatch" They nodded at her.

William looked at her for the first time he recognized her "Catalina" He blurted out making everyone look at him weird. She smirked at him "Sorry wrong girl" He apologized. She just rolled her eyes at him.

She turned feeling something about the name

"_Remember, Rukia"_ A voice told her the name Catalina tried bringing memories, but she just tried to ignore them

She shook the voice away and continued to talk.

William kept staring at her

_"We will meet again, but I might be someone else_" Catalina was right she didn't remember a thing about them not even her name.

At night

Rukia laid on her bed "Catalina" She mumbled closing her eyes

_"Here" A voice answered she looked up seeing some flowers "You didn't have to waste money" she couldn't see his face "I just wanted too besides is for the most beautiful lady" She couldn't see his face only his body_.

"Catalina, can I asked you something" She nodded at him "Will you be my love" She nodded at him "I will love that-"

Rukia woke up fast "Who was that?" She asked herself.

William laid on his bed "Why, Catalina" He asked himself.

**Well done with this part should I continue or not by the way if you on't know which year Queen Elizabeth the 1st was born it was in 1533 so that's the year**


End file.
